


Five Times Mike Says Sorry to Kevin and the One Time He Doesn't Have to

by spyro



Category: delet this - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyro/pseuds/spyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's left eyebrow twitches again. Mike silently tells his mum that he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mike Says Sorry to Kevin and the One Time He Doesn't Have to

**i.**  
_bill i jst brke kevins pc help ???_  
haha have fun getting the puppy eyes  
u suck  
& im tlling gabe abt his prple hdde  
you wouldnt  
u no i wld  
:(  
okay fine i'm coming around :( but i'm not happy about this!  
thnx :-)  
However, it turns out William is no more help than Mike was and the laptop stays broken and cracked _in fucking half_. Mike has no idea how he's going to get himself out of this.  
Kevin comes home ten minutes after William leaves and immediately spots the laptop, screen no longer attached to the keyboard. His left eyebrow twitches. Oh God. Mike's going to die. Mike barely restrains himself from saying "I'm too young to die". He thinks it'd only make Kevin madder.  
But instead of shouting at him instead he gives him disappointed eyes and it's definitely worse and Mike feels like a terrible person who's just punched a kitten or maybe just fed beef to a cow.  
"I'm sorry and it was a total accident I had just woke up and this is kind of your fault you left it on the floor where it was easy to step on and it isn't like you don't know how I am!" and fuck Mike just dropped himself in it.  
Kevin's left eyebrow twitches again. Mike silently tells his mum that he loves her.  
**ii.**  
When Mike hears a key turn in the door he turns his head expecting a excited looking Kevin, still hyper from being around his brothers and _writing actual music again, Mike!_ Instead he sees Kevin looking like he's about to burst into tears any second. "Kev?"  
And Kevin just collapses on the sofa, tucks his head into Mike's neck and whispers "We went to see her and, and-" Kevin's voice break off but Mike knows exactly who and what he's talking about.  
"I'm sorry, kid. I know how much she meant to you."  
Kevin nods, head ducked down but Mike knows his eyes are red and his mouth is down turned and _he just looks so sad, God._  
Mike doesn't know what to do, just snuggles closer and runs his hand down his side and kisses his temple. He knows Kevin won't talk for a while, hours maybe even days, but he'll be here for him when he does.  
**iii.**  
"I can't believe you just did that! I said no! I said I wasn't ready!"  
"I didn't even mean to! Do you really think I'd deliberately do this to you? To us?"  
Kevin laughs and it sounds bitter, shrugs and says "I even don't know anymore."  
"Fuck you and you know what? I'm fucking sorry that you don't think I'm worth it, even after all this time."  
And that takes all the fight out of Kevin, his shoulders slumping. "You don't really think that, do you?" his voice brittle.  
Mike shrugs, eyes turned to the floor.  
"Mike," Kevin says, stepping forward and hand hovering over Mike's shoulder.  
"Mike," He says again, louder, stronger, this time. "it isn't like that. I just don't want my brothers to be dragged down in all this. I thought if maybe we just waited a few years, when we're not as popular, there'd be less backlash."  
"Oh," Mike says and tucks his face in Kevin's neck.  
**iv.**  
"Fuck, fuck, sorry," Mike groans, sinking in further. He ducks his head, sweaty hair tickling Kevin's chest. Kevin tips his head a little and leans up and kisses Mike's neck. "Love you," he gasps. That's about the 50th time that evening that Mike thinks "It was worth waiting".  
**v.**  
The slow song stops but Kevin and Mike continue dancing, their hands interlocked and with barely any space between them and foreheads touching. A fast song, maybe a remix of one of Cobra's song, starts to play but they still don't stop dancing.  
Mike really wonders how this happened, how they just 'happened' to be at the same party. Mike realises this is probably William's doing, after Mike mentioned that he'd been talking to Kevin since that time they met at Pete's party. Mike would think that Pete just invited him and his brothers like last time but Mike hasn't seen a glimpse of Nick and Joe, and Kevin probably would have mentioned them by now if they were here. And really, it's mostly label. Mike can't remember what they're celebrating but he's pretty sure its big because the dress had been formal and thinking about it wasn't this the first formal party Pete has ever thrown?  
"I'm not surprised at all that you're good at this, Jonas." Mike says halfway through the song and it's definitely a remix of one of Cobra's songs. Kevin's cheeks light up and Mike really wants to kiss him.  
"Well, I'm surprised how well you're doing, Carden," Kevin raises his right eyebrow, mouth tilting up at one side.  
And that's exactly when Mike loses focus and steps on Kevin's foot and _God I am so smooth_ fills his head.  
"Sorry."  
Kevin laughs and leans up and kisses him gently on the lips.  
**+i.**  
"God," Mike pants against Kevin's lips, hips thrusting up seeking friction, against the bed, Kevin's thigh, anything. Kevin pulls back and Mike blinks in surprise before realising oh right, promise ring. And Mike feels bad now and he knows how important it is to Kevin and starts to say "I'm sor-" but Kevin cuts him off with a kiss.  
"It's okay. Now, I'm going to shower."  
"Shower, right." Mike laughs and Kevin shoves his shoulder while getting up. Mike doesn't even pretend not to stare at his ass as he walks away. It's only fair.  
His shoulders totally hurting him. He might even need a massage from Kevin to feel better. Also Mike swears it's his turn for first shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in chronological order. Or any order really. I should probably do something about that. I won't though.  
> This is one of the first fics I've finished in the last like two years, back when I was writing twilight fanfiction so I'm kind of proud of it even if I know it's terrible and doesn't compare at all to other fics written for this pairing like at all  
> but thanks for reading and please comment if you notice any mistakes!! c:


End file.
